The present invention relates to pallets, and in particular to a pallet assembly for transporting ice.
Pallets are used extensively for the transportation and warehousing of industrial and commercial products. The industrial or commercial products are placed on the pallets and can be easily moved with a forklift or other pallet mover in warehouses, factories, vehicles, etc.
Heretofore, pallets have typically been constructed of wood or plastic. Pallets made of wood typically include several cross planks comprising the top surface, several cross planks comprising the bottom surface and several vertically positioned planks between the top surface and the bottom surface. The forks of the forklift or other pallet mover are placed within openings defined by the top surface, bottom surface and the vertical planks to move the wood pallets. However, the planks of the wooden pallets can sometimes crack or break, thus comprising the rigidity of the pallets. Furthermore, when ice is placed on wooden pallets, condensation from the ice can accelerate the decomposition of the wood, thereby shortening the life of the wooden pallet. Pallets made of plastic typically include a one-piece plastic pallet that has a plurality of feet supporting a top surface of the pallet above the ground. The forks of the forklift or other pallet mover are placed under the top surface of the plastic pallet to move the pallet. However, plastic pallets sometimes have less rigidity than wooden pallets and can deflect once lifted by the forks when heavy objects are placed on the plastic pallets. If the plastic pallets deflect to such an extent that a crease is created in the pallet, the plastic pallet can become practically useless for transporting products.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages.